


it's a draw (it's a draw)

by sandpapersnowman



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, MAG Season 4 Spoilers, Making Out, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: "He's watching us," Jon sighs."I know."(spoilers up to some season 4 happenings!)





	it's a draw (it's a draw)

**Author's Note:**

> title from phoenix's [Lovelife](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/phoenix/lovelife.html)

They're horizontal, tangled up on the couch in Jon's flat. Martin has his mouth on Jon's and both hands planted firmly under Jon's ass when a familiar feeling settles over them both like a gasoline-soaked blanket.

Jon breaks the kiss and Martin swears under his breath.

"He's watching us," Jon sighs.

"I know." 

Until now, Elias has kept his distance since Jon's been back. Martin isn't even sure if Elias knew what was going on between the two of them — there haven't been any public displays of affection at the office, and while Melanie and Basira _must_ know, it's not like either of them would tell Elias.

They hover uncertainly, not daring to continue while they both know Elias can see them. He'll get uncomfortable and leave in a moment, and they can pick up where they left off.

The feeling stays. Seconds stretch into a minute of it pressing down on them, like _don't mind me, carry on_.

Jon drops his head back to the couch in annoyance. It'd be tantalizing, seeing the skin of his neck exposed for Martin to kiss or bite, if Jon wasn't grumbling 'fuck off' to the ceiling.

Elias must lean into Watching, the weight of the Eye swelling heavier. 

Of course Elias wouldn't let them have this. Great.

"I don't think he's leaving," Jon sighs again. "Thanks," he says, to no one in particular and directly to Elias.

"Yeah." Martin sits up, giving Jon space to move away. "Sorry. Guess we... Shouldn't."

"Probably not," Jon agrees, but doesn't move. His hands had fallen to Martin's shoulders and now slide back up his neck, long fingers scratching at his scalp sweetly. "It'd be unprofessional, wouldn't it?"

Martin tries not to shiver at the touch, though he fails. Jon doesn't seem convinced that it's a bad idea at all, actually, trying to tug Martin's face down to kiss him again.

"Jon, are you — do you _really_ want to keep going?" Martin asks in disbelief. "He's — it's _Elias_."

Jon swallows.

"It's Beholding," Jon corrects softly. Elias, bastard or not, is still the more direct conduit to the god-thing they both serve now. "I'm being _beheld_ ," Jon scoffs.

Jon hasn't changed too much since he woke up, not that Martin's seen, but maybe indifference toward being watched is part of becoming more than human.

"We don't have to keep going if you're not okay with it," Jon continues. "I just — I just don't care," he admits with a lighthearted laugh, and Martin can understand the simple joy of that after he'd been so paranoid and convinced of everyone's betrayal. "I don't care about being watched by some lonely old prick." 

Despite the situation, that _does_ get a laugh out of Martin.

"Yeah?" Martin asks softly, allowing Jon to pull him in. "You think he's jealous?"

Jon smirks, pressing another slow, hot kiss to Martin's mouth before his hands snake elsewhere. 

"Oh, I _know_ he is."


End file.
